deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long
texvsyang2.JPG Backgrounder_(406).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Description RWBY vs RvB. The two badass females of both series duke it out and finally see who in this big Rooster Teeth rivalry will finally win! Interlude Boomstick: This is what Rooster Teeth Fans have been waiting for. Wiz: Indeed. Today we pit together the biggest rivalry between RWBY and Red vs Blue. Boomstick: And we're about to find out which badass will win! Agent Texas, Blue Team's Ex-Freelancer. Wiz: And Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY's Blonde Brawler. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Agent Texas Boomstick: Half machine. Half AI fragment. All badass. She's a girl named Tex. Wiz: One of the most skilled and powerful characters in Red vs Blue, Tex earned her reputation by being the deadliest member in Project Freelancer, but before all this, Tex was a copy of the memory of a woman named Allison. Allison was the wife of Leonard Church and mother of Carolina. She was one of the most skilled members of the UNSC. Boomstick: Until, for some unspecified reason, Allison died and Leonard was left to grieve. And he did what any emo scientist would do...He went and made an AI version of his memories but by accident, he also made a "shadow" of his memories of Allison, causing the creation of Alpha and Beta, both commonly known as Church and Tex. Wiz: Wanting to "replace" his sadness, Leonard put the AI Beta, or Tex, inside a robotic body and began treating her like some sort of delicate puppy. Boomstick: Well, delicate is not what I would use to describe Tex. Wiz: Under the command of Doctor Leonard Church in the military group known as Project Freelancer, Tex's memories as Allison came in handy. Boomstick: Allison was a member of the UNSC and her memories of training there was passed on to Tex. She knows a lot of martial arts, including Taekwondo, Karate, Judo and many more. She's so skilled that she defeated York, Wyoming and Maine in 3 on 1 combat by herself. Wiz: Though when range weaponry is needed, she's an expert in almost any kind. In combat, she prefers to use dual M7/Caseless Submachine Guns. Boomstick: She also uses an Assault Rifle for even more firepower. She's also got several other stuff, like a Combat Knife, Plasma Grenades, Spike Grenades, Shotgun and even a rocket launcher! Wiz: The M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of infantry at any range and can kill both the passengers and crew of nearly any vehicle like the M808B Main Battle Tank. Boomstick: If Tex needs to go somewhere, she rides her favorite motorcycle. It's fast enough to keep up with Carolina while she's using her Speed Unit. Wiz: And when she needs to traverse the skies, she uses her jetpack, also known as Series 12 Single Operator Lift Apparatus. The Jetpack can be used for travel purposes, as they may bypass any need to walk up many different staircases, ramps, etc., by flying up to the destination. Weapons can also be stored on the user's back when the jetpack is equipped through the jetpack's thruster casing. Boomstick: Tex is one of the most skilled Freelancers in the series. She was capable of fighting and defeating York, Wyoming and Maine, completely overwhelming them in every round of the training match, which is incredible as York and Wyoming were ranked second and third on the charts at the time. She also displays a certain degree of martial arts prowess during, where she took out a number of soldiers with the help of her cloaking armor enhancement. Invisibility. Always helps. Wish I had that. Wiz: In addition, Tex seems to have accuracy with her guns, as she was able to hit and destroy both a Hornet and a Warthog with a blast from her Rocket launcher and take out multiple enemies with an SMG, all of which while riding on a moving motorcycle. She further displayed her accuracy as she launched her motorcycle at a Hornet off of a ramp in mid-air, destroying it. Boomstick: She also displayed enough skill with grenades to stick Donut right in the head with a plasma grenade. She also displayed enough skill with a Sniper Rifle to knock Lopez's head off of a turret. (Tex shoots Lopez off the turret) Boomstick: Bullseye! Wiz: In conclusion, although Tex is a skilled and capable Freelancer in her own right, it is worth mentioning that because she is an A.I. enclosed inside of an artificial body, she is additionally not subject to the general weaknesses a normal "human" fighter faces such as pain, fatigue, muscle failure and the like, which combined with her combat skills is enough to overwhelm most opponents. Along with her skills in martial arts, she seems to have enough knowledge of military tactics to modify them for her own use. Boomstick: Like the time where she sets up a trap that, at first glance, looks like a setup for a sniper when in reality was actually a trap made up of an array of trip mines. (scene from Red vs Blue) 10 landmines begin to light up in a perfect circle around Wash, Meta and Doc. ''Washington: Oh, son of a bitch. Doc: (sigh) Told you so. The Warthog explodes. Wiz: Tex is also fast enough to dodge bullets and outrun a homing rocket. Boomstick: But her greatest feats of all is because of her immense strength, with the help of her AI buddy, Omega. She's lifted a whale sized crate, flipped a tank, punches casually through steel walls, sends people flying with her punches, where she does this even with the Meta, who was heavy enough to destroy a warthog just by landing on it, trashed a thick, metal plated door with several punches and sent it flying and even punches large chunks of ice! Wiz: She also has insane durability. She's been stabbed in the back with a combat knife and hit in the chest with a tomahawk, but fought on as if nothing happened. She also got shot by the machine gun turret of a tank and was crushed shortly after by said tank between a pillar, but was totally fine. Boomstick: Tex might just be one of the most overpowered characters in Red vs Blue history, just right next to the Meta. Wiz: However, she is not perfect. She has "died" several times already, at one point even by the explosion of a simple plasma grenade. Though she keeps getting revived through getting multiple robot bodies. Boomstick: Other than that, she has no other particular weaknesses. I don't know about you, but I would definitely stay away from her. I want to keep my balls intact, please. The door is slowly crumbled, and then shoots off the hinges over top of them. Grif: Door's open. Sarge: What the- hh? Tex slams her fist into an open palm and cracks her neck. Tex: Okay. So who's first? Yang Xiao Long Wiz: Born in the island of Patch, Yang Xiao Long was-- Boomstick: My daughter. Wiz: Ugh...She's not your daughter. Boomstick: Yeah she is! Do I have to explain why again?! Wiz: (sighs) No. Just...Let's do our job. '''Boomstick: I'll kill you. Wiz: Yang Xiao Long was the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, alongside her younger sister Ruby Rose. However, after the death of Summer and finding out that she and Ruby are half sisters, Yang wanted to find her real mother. Determined to do so, she enrolled in Signal, and right after that, Beacon, to train herself in combat to prepare herself for the obstacles that might stop her from meeting her mother. Boomstick: Yang is a brawler and prefers brute force over strategy. Though it's not stated what type of fighting style she uses, judging by the way she fights, she's most likely a practitioner of kick boxing and wrestling. She rarely uses kicking and sometimes just prefers to use punches. Wiz: To further enhance the damage of her fists, she wields Ember Celica, dual shotgun gauntlets that cause explosions upon contact and even fire incendiary ammunitions. Boomstick: See? This is why she's my daughter. She likes to punch people while firing shotguns. So she combined her beautiful fists with equally beautiful weapons. Wiz: She doesn't seem to have any sort of other weapons other than the shotgun gauntlets. In fact, theses blasts are so strong, it can even allow her to propel herself forward and even into the air. Yes. She uses her guns...to fly. Boomstick: I'm so proud of her... Wiz: When she needs land transportation, she rides Bumblebee. Boomstick: The Transformer? Wiz: No no no. She has a motorcycle named Bumblebee. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Bumblebee is fast enough to chase a giant titan like robot that moves faster than a speeding car. So it's most likely Bumblebee is capable of the same speeds. Boomstick: Yang is good at handling her motorbike. She can swerve and dodge flying cars and come out unfazed. Wiz: Yang has defeated thugs, Junior, the Malachite Twins, numerous White Fang soldiers and of course, as a Huntress in training, she's slain a couple of creatures of Grimm. Boomstick: But her most impressive feats usually stem to her Semblance. The more damage she takes, the stronger she gets. (cue Yang vs Paladin) Boomstick: Haha! Wiz: Due to this, one of her may different approaches in battle is to get hit on purpose. This is seen in her fight with Junior. It's fairly obvious she can dodge all of Junior's attacks, as she can even dodge gunfire. However, she allows herself to get hit in order to gain more power and thus, end the fight quickly. Boomstick: Well, whatever works, Wiz. She's tough enough to get punched by the giant Paladin, hit by blunt weapons, like a bat, a long fall from the sky to the ground, after getting hit by a melon hammer, courtesy of Nora, and even get kicked in the face multiple times by Neo. Wiz: Despite this, Yang is not perfect. It's been confirmed by Monty Oum himself that Yang is weak to opponents who use kicks. Also, despite being physically more powerful than Neo, she was still defeated by Neo due to her speed and agility. Boomstick: You could compare this to a tank that has enough firepower to hit bug targets. But even then, it's really hard to hit a target that's constantly moving. Wiz: Plus, even though Yang can become more powerful through getting hit, that doesn't make her invincible. She still gets hurt and can possibly die if the force is too much for her to absorb. DEATH BATTLE Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles